


Shots

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Parabatai, Smut, getting drunk, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: Taking Alec with him wasn’t always a good idea but this night would turn into a living daydream for Jace.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...I ship them. I can't help myself.
> 
> Wrote this little shot in just 90 minutes and it's unbetaed because it's 5am over here ^^  
> You can keep all the mistakes and give them a caring home ;) 
> 
> Have fun!

„Just one more round“ Alec said, ordering more vodka shots for himself and his parabatai.  
„Just one?“ Jace laughed. Alec was totally in a 'drink and forget'-mood. Earlier that day he had a wild argument with Magnus, leading to a time out for whatever reason.

  
„Maybe more.. Jace, I can’t be without Magnus.“ Alec sighted, eyes fixed on the shot glass in front of him.  
Jace stood up, making his way behind his beloved parabatai just to wrap his arms around the trembling body. „You both just need time. Tomorrow you'll sit down with him and talk about it. But tonight… tonight you're gonna get drunk and enjoy my company.“

  
With one hand he took the shot glass, bringing it to Alec’s lips. Willingly he opened his mouth, slowly leaning back to drown the offered alcohol.

Round after round. Jace kept ordering drinks of all kinds and Alec forgot about his sorrows. Finally letting go of everything that was pulling him down.

  
Jace knew that this night was everything Alec needed. Including the small cuddles every now and then.

  
„That’s enough for tonight…“ Jace said to the barkeeper and paid their drinks before guiding his parabatai out into the night.  
Heavy rain pouring down, streets empty.  
The alcohol hitting both of them the moment they stepped into the cold night.

Walking through the dark, empty streets, talking about this and that as they passed an even darker alley. Alec grabbed Jace’s hand, guiding him right into said alley. Pressing him full force against the hard and wet bricks of the house on the right side.

Suddenly Jace felt Alec’s lips on his. Desperately begging for entrance. And Jace was willing to give his parabatai the permission.

  
Hot, claiming kisses. Nibbling on each other’s lips. A bite here and there. Alec fumbled with the tiny buttons, hands shaking. Jace didn’t knew if it was because it was cold or because Alec was too nervous.

  
Finally the shirt was unbuttoned and Alec was touching Jace’s chest, pinching the small, rosy nipples.

„Fuck me, Jace…“

It was the most erotic thing Jace had ever heard. Alec’s voice was pure sin. Highly addictive in that moment. He just wanted to hear him moan desperately.

  
He turned them around, Alec’s back hitting the wall quite hard. Jace made quick work with Alec’s shirt, ripping off some of the tiny buttons. Jace’s lips trailing down from Alec’s lips to his neck, further down to his nipples and staying there for a moment while his hands unbuttoned and unzipped Alec’s jeans.

Lips moving downwards, caressing the muscular body of Alec. Jeans and shorts been pulled down slowly, gently moans falling from Alec’s lips but got swallowed by the heavy rain. But Jace knew they were there, he could feel them.  
Finally his lips found Alec’s rock hard cock. A gentle lick over the tip. Tasting his parabatai for the first time ever.

„Jace…“ Alec’s voice was just whining, begging.  
And Jace obeyed. Taking the cock into his hot mouth, swallowing around it. Alec’s hand found it’s way into Jace’s hair without forcing anything.

  
Jace sucked hard on the pulsing flesh, taking it deeper and deeper until it his the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks, teeth gently pushing into the cock of his parabatai.

Jace knew how to suck off a cock properly. Maybe because a certain vampire had shown him a trick or two.

When he let go of Alec’s cock and got back up Alec looked disappointed.  
Jace kissed him, Alec got a little taste of himself and let out a sinfull moan.

  
„Turn around, spread your legs for me, _parabatai_.“

 

Jace’s voice was dark, raspy. It made Alec shiver as he slowly turned around. Arms against the cold wall, legs spread and his ass pushed a little towards Jace.  
Jace pressed his still covered crotch against Alec’s naked ass.

  
„You like it that way, right? You _need_ it, Alec. Am I right?“  
Alec but his lip and nodded.  
„You want to feel me inside that sweet hole of yours, right? You _need_ my cock…“ Jace freed his hard cock from his pants, letting Alec feel the hot flesh pressed against his crack.

Jace's left hand found it’s way into Alec’s hair, yanking Alec’s head backwards to get full access to the soft flesh of Alec’s neck. The other hand found it’s way between Alec’s cheeks, pressing against the tight hole.

Jace taking his sweet time to open up his parabatai properly. Leaving heavy bite marks at the same time just to let Alec forget the missing lube. But the rain and some spit had to do the job.

Finally Jace lined his cock up against Alec’s hole, gently pushing. Inch by inch. Moans falling from both their lips. When Jace bottomed out he gave him parabatai time to get used to the fullness.

„Fuck… me…Jace…“ Alec moaned in a begging tone, pushing his ass against Jace.  
Jace starting to thrust into Alec, nearly losing his mind because of the tightness around his cock. The pace was slow, way too slow for Alec.

  
„Harder… Faster… By the angels, Jace… fuck me.“

  
And so he did. Trusting rentlessly into Alec’s tight ass. He felt their orgasms building up, just a few thrusts later he spilled his hot seed into Alec’s sinfull ass while his parabatai came untouched against the wall.

Jace pulled out, breathing heavy and ragged. Alec still hadn’t moved, knees shaking as Jace turned him around and kissed him.

  
They got dressed as best as they could, the alcohol still in their systems. Jace took out his stele, making the heavy bite marks on Alec’s neck go away.  
When they got back to the institute their ways parted like nothing happened.

At the training the next morning Alec looked wasted.  
„Headache?“ Jace said with a mocking voice. Alec nodded.  
„It was a hell of a night… I have no idea how we got home…“ Alec but his lower lip. „And you wouldn’t believe what I've _dreamed_ of.“ Alec’s face reddened.  
„Just tell me, Alec.“ Jace knew where this would lead.  
„Maybe on another drinking night.“ Alec laughed.

 


End file.
